The Siren's Song
by WithMyBrokenWings
Summary: The story takes place after Ash becomes human in the fourth book. It's from the point of view of Nami, a young siren, and how she helps Robin Goodfellow pull their greatest prank yet: convince Queen Mab and King Oberon they are in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! okay, so this is my first fanfiction on here. It's just a little story based on the Iron Fey series. it happens AFTER the last book. enjoy! :)

Prologue

The ocean was deep and calm. The water pulsed and swelled into lazy waves, and beneath its blue-green surface there was nothing but silence. Schools of fish in brilliant colors flashed by and swept off into the distance, where they disappeared altogether. Their world was small, confined to the limits of their understanding, and they had no way of knowing the chaos about to shatter the peace around them.

Chapter One

I stayed just beneath the surface of the water, gazing upward, waiting. Nothing moved around me to give away my hiding place. Far below on the ocean floor, tangles of seaweed writhed in the current, course and hairlike. An electric eel passed through them, its lithe body gliding through the water like it was nothing, like it was as weightless as air. I watched it for a while, them returned my attention to the ship above me.  
The ship was huge, painted blindingly white, and was slowly dragging its bulk across the Atlantic Ocean. It was an ocean liner, a passenger cruise ship, and the perfect place to cause some trouble.  
I swam upwards, moving with a grace no human could ever possess. My gills opened and closed, filtering oxygen from the water around me. I broke the surface and shook strands of hair off my face, sealing my gills shut so I could breathe through my lungs again. The ship loomed over me and a clamor of voices buzzed from somewhere overhead. I grinned, deciding to share some of their excitement. One of those passengers was about to be in a lot of trouble.  
I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"If I step into the water  
Will you follow me down?  
If I say I'll break your heart  
Will you step back and hold it out?  
Give it to me and watch what I do  
But I'll give it back to you  
In pieces...in pieces..."

It was an old siren song, the first one I'd ever learned. I threaded glamour into the words, letting my voice carry to the unsuspecting people on board the ship. The melody was slow and sad, and—I'm stating the facts here, not bragging—my voice was beautiful. Sirens' voices are all wonderful, like river water gliding over stones or raindrops falling into the ocean. We were born with this ability, able to trick any human or faery into believing they are hopelessly in love. It was a dark gift and we wielded it proudly.  
There was a sudden clatter if footsteps from above and a teenage boy around sixteen or seventeen stumbled against the railing like he was drunk. He braced his hands on it and leaned over the side, dark blonde hair hanging over his forehead.  
Only took about thirty seconds this time, I thought. You've outdone yourself, Nami. I watched him until his blank gaze met mine and then smiled. I continued to sing, letting the lyrics take on a darker tone.

"If I say I'll leave you broken  
Will you stay with me anyway?  
And if I steal the words unspoken  
Will you still choose to stay?  
You know I'll crush your heart  
And everything you are  
Into pieces...into pieces..."

As I reached the last lyrics, a tiny spark of alarm flickered across the boy's brown eyes, but in an instant they were dazed and blank again. He rested an elbow on the railing and crossed one ankle over the other, looking as casual as a human could when they were being brainwashed. A crooked half-grin split his face. "Hey," he said, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Haven't seen you around here before."  
Probably because I live in the ocean, I thought. Out loud, I giggled girlishly, still lacing my voice with magic. "You're new to me, too," I replied, and wound a piece of wavy silver hair around my finger.  
"Mind if I came down there?" he asked. His smile grew wider. "The water looks great."  
I grinned, knowing that there was no turning back for him now. "If you're brave enough," I said coyly.

chapter One is almost done, I'll post the rest later. Leave a comment! :)


	2. Chapter 1 con't

**Heyyyyy, peoples this is the rest of chapter one. Leave a comment! **

The guy planted his hands on the railing and started to clamber over the side. I watched him hungrily, holding back the urge to morph into my true siren form, with sharp talons and jagged fangs. Just as the boy was about to hurl himself off the ship, the sound of wings stirred the air. Something large and black tumbled from the sky and barreled into the boy's stomach, sending him backwards. I saw him stumble once and go down, falling onto the deck of the ship.  
A harsh caw sounded from overhead and I glanced up. A raven with midnight-dark feathers and eyes like emerald glided down to perch on the railing the boy had left. It flapped its wings once and blinked down at me. As I stared, my annoyance growing, it transformed. The feathers sank down into skin, its legs elongated, and clothing sprouted from its flesh. In less than three seconds, I had the pleasure of hearing Robin Goodfellow laugh at my epic failure.  
"You know better, Nami," he snickered, wagging a finger back and forth scoldingly. "It's not very polite to seduce a poor human boy on a cruise ship."  
"Dammit, Robin!" I hissed, slapping a fist into the water. I didn't have to see myself to know what my anger did; my eyes were probably flicking between deep indigo and dark crimson, and I could feel my fangs clicking in my mouth. "Things always go just fine until you show up."  
Robin flashed me his devil-may-care smile and walked back and forth along the thin railing with catlike grace. "Are you kidding me? You wouldn't have any fun without me."  
I just scowled at him. "You just keep believing that."  
"I will," he said pleasantly. Then a hint of darker mischief glinted in his wicked green eyes. "And I could prove it to you," he added.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you mean?" I asked warily.  
"Oh, nothing really," he replied airily. "It's just a little prank, nothing you'd be interested in."  
I fought the urge to smack him. "I'm waiting," I said pointedly, crossing my arms.  
He paused in his pacing of the railing and grinned down at me. "It'll take guts," he warned teasingly.  
I felt a smile of my own curl my lips. "Please," I scoffed. "I live with the Iron Fey. Nothing scares me anymore."  
"Skills?"  
"I had that guy falling in less than a minute."  
"Magic?"  
"I'm a siren, one of the best."  
"Brains?"  
I laughed. "More than you!"  
He nodded, almost to himself. "All right then," he said, satisfied. He rubbed his hands together, eagerness making his face light up with glee. "Here's the plan..."


End file.
